


mixer attachments

by snailmailed



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotionally charged kitchen appliances, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailmailed/pseuds/snailmailed
Summary: “It’s a KitchenAid. You have the same one. Are you feeling okay?” He added when Brandon continued to stare at his brand new mixer.Brandon blinked. “Yeah dude, I know what it is.”“Okay well it didn’t seem like -”“I know what it is! Obviously.” Brandon huffed.(Adam buys his own KitchenAid, Brandon doesn't take it well.)





	mixer attachments

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [stumblebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblebee/pseuds/stumblebee) in the [PuckingRare2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Pining! Feelings! Sadness! Stone cold dumbassery! Cookies! Repression! Cluelessness!! Haha I'm not gay I just love touching Brandon's face!! With my face! This category of fic does exist for them I just want like. 18% more sad n pining n angst mixed in the delightful stupidity.
> 
> I don't think I managed to deliver on the angst but I hope the stupidity makes up for it. 
> 
> If you're a jets fan let me just apologize for any details I got wrong, my jets source is currently living in the woods so I did my best. additionally, sorry about branev :( 
> 
> I haven't written anything that isnt an academic paper in a long ass time, so this was a bit of an experiment. hope it's fun to read at least!
> 
> title from the kitchenaid website, thought it fit well enough. #ad

“What,” said Brandon, “the hell is this?” He did not look as happy as Adam thought he would.

“What do you mean what is it?” Adam asked, trying to figure out why the mood in his kitchen was suddenly so tense. “It’s a KitchenAid. You have the same one. Are you feeling okay?” He added when Brandon continued to stare at his brand new mixer.

Brandon blinked. “Yeah dude, I know what it is.”

“Okay well it didn’t seem like -”

“I know what it is! Obviously.” Brandon huffed.

“Okay,” Adam said, drawing out the last syllable, hoping Brandon would stop looking so weird by the time he finished the word. “Well if you know what it is, and I know what it is, do you want to -”

“Actually,” Brandon cut him off abruptly, “I’ve gotta go. I’ve got plans with Copper tonight.”

“I thought we had plans,” Adam frowned. Brandon was already walking to the door to put his shoes on, so he guesses maybe they didn’t have plans. His mistake.

It’s not a big deal though, Adam bought the mixer so they could bake shit at his place instead of going to Brandon’s all the time, and it’ll be here whenever Brandon’s done being a freak. This is what he would have told Brandon if he wasn’t already out the door with a quick wave and a muttered goodbye. Freak. 

Adam really wanted cookies tonight, is the thing. He could make them himself, he’s not an idiot, but it wouldn’t really be the same. Baking with Brandon is like, their time. Adam doesn’t bake with any of the other guys, never really baked at all before he started hanging out with Brandon in Winnipeg, actually. Whatever, Brandon is maybe technically the better baker of the two of them, it makes more sense to just wait until Brandon’s in a better mood. Plus, now Adam is kind of grumpy too, grumpiness is not fuel for good cookies.

Later, Adam’s on the couch pretending not to mope just because he best friend ditched him to hang out with their other liney, because he’s an adult and he’s fine, when his phone buzzes. He digs for it in the blanket for a few moments, already thinking about how graciously he’s going to accept Brandon’s apology.

**Scheifs**

**_what did u do to rusty this time_ **

Well. This was not what Adam expected.

**Adam Lowry**

**_??????_ **

**_I have never done anything wrong IN MY LIFE_ **

This statement is maybe not strictly true, but in this case it is. All Adam did was buy a nice kitchen appliance so that he and Brandon could spend more quality time together. If anyone should be upset it’s Adam, who was meanly rejected by the guy apparently crying to both Copper and Scheifs about Adam’s beautiful gesture of friendship.

**Scheifs**

**_youre an idiot_ **

**_your boy is on my couch rn asking andrew what he’s supposed to do now that you’ve abandoned him_ **

Well first of all, Adam did not abandon anybody. This is slander and he needs to get to the bottom of this situation by staying cool and collected.

**Adam Lowry**

**_HE ABANDONED ME_ **

**_TELL HIM TO CALL ME :(_ **

**Scheifs**

**_tell him yourself i dont want to be part of your drama_ **

**Adam Lowry**

**_bro you texted me_ **

**Scheifs**

**_and i regretted it immediately_ **

**Adam Lowry**

**_you love me_ **

**_FINE THO should i come over_ **

**Scheifs**

**_No_ **

**Adam Lowry**

**_im coming over_ **

Adam was banging on the door to Scheifs and Copper’s place, being careful not to drop the KitchenAid box he had in his other arm. This was all just a weird misunderstanding, if Brandon would just, like, look into to the mixer’s eyes and accept Adam’s gesture of friendship everything would be fine. They could go back to Adam’s and turn on the baking playlist Adam made for them. Brandon would pretend not to laugh at Adam’s great jokes, and he would sort of gently boss Adam around in a way that’s weirdly nice, and then they would have delicious cookies. The perfect evening, as far as Adam is concerned.

Scheifs finally opened the door, “I told you not to come.”

“Yeah whatever, I told you I know you love me,” Scheifs could be so dumb sometimes, obviously Adam was coming over. “Is Brandon still here?” 

“Yes,” yelled Copper from the direction of the living room.

“No,” yelled Brandon, not very believably.

Adam shouldered his way past Scheifs, who muttered what sounded like “your funeral, bud” at him, but whatever. Adam doesn’t have time to deal with Scheifs right now, they’re solid whether he knows it or not, and his relationship with Brandon is in crisis. Bigger fish to fry. 

The bigger fish was laying on the couch, pillow over his head, looking kind of small.

“Tanev,” Adam said, trying to sound diplomatic. “‘Sup Copper,” he added, not wanting to be rude to Andrew even though Brandon was maybe abandoning Adam for him.

“Oh you know, living the dream,” Copper waved at Brandon.

“Shut up, man. What do you want, Lowry,” said Brandon from underneath the pillow.

“Dude, can you look at me? This is dumb.”

Brandon sighed and removed the pillow from his face. He immediately threw it at Adam. “Why did you bring that with you? Are you stupid?”

“What the hell? Are you stupid? It’s a fucking KitchenAid.” Adam threw the pillow back.

“I’m going to go find Mark,” Copper said cautiously, “Please stop throwing our pillows, you babies.” 

Brandon threw the pillow at him as he walked away. “I know what it is, idiot.”

“Okay, well, if you know what it is, why are you so pissed about it?” This was not going as smoothly as Adam had hoped.

Brandon glared at him, “Well would you be very happy if I invited you over to tell you I replaced you?”

“No. Wait. That’s not what happened,” Adam set the mixer on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, nudging Brandon’s legs aside. “You think I replaced you with a mixer?” Admittedly, it’s a pretty tight mixer, but it doesn’t really measure up to Brandon.

“Fine, whatever. You replaced my KitchenAid with your KitchenAid. It’s still not cool, man.” Brandon wasn’t really looking at him still, which sucked.

Adam placed a hand on Brandon’s thigh. “Buddy, I bought this for us,” he stressed. “I thought you would be excited? Now we can bake at my place too. It’s more efficient.”

“Are you kidding me?” Brandon asked, finally turning to look at Adam, seeming a lot less upset.

“Did you seriously think I got my own mixer so I could stop spending time with you?” Adam asked, feeling weirdly relieved. He was going to make fun of Brandon so bad for this. But like, maybe next week once they’ve definitely made up. 

“That’s exactly what he thought,” Copper chipped in. Their place is pretty open concept, which is great for entertaining but not very helpful when you’re trying to have a private conversation with your best friend in someone else’s house. 

Brandon looked like he regretted tossing the pillow at Copper before now, but he didn’t deny his comment.

“Brandon,” Adam said, debating how soft he was about to get here, “I would never bake without you. It’s our thing, it wouldn’t be the same, you know?” Medium soft.

“Yeah,” Brandon said quietly. Adam thinks he looks like he does know what Adam means.

“Do you wanna come back to my place and help me try this bad boy out? You can pick the recipe.” Adam nudges him with his elbow.

“Please god,” said Andrew, still eavesdropping from the kitchen.

“Get out of my house.” Scheifs was obviously still pretending to not love drama, but Adam knew he was already texting Blake about everything. It’s cool, Adam will probably still share some cookies with him later.

Back at Adam’s, they got the new mixer working just fine. They didn’t have aprons on, Adam had not thought about the fact that most of their baking shit is at Brandon’s place, maybe he should get them aprons for his place next. He should probably ask Brandon first though, just to be safe this time. 

“I’m really glad you came over, man,” Adam said, “I hate fighting with you.”

“We were in a fight for like, 4 hours man,” Brandon laughed, cracking an egg into the mixing bowl.

“Worst 4 hours of my life,” Adam said, hoping this sort-of truth would come off as a mostly-joke.

“You’re such a baby.”

“I’m a baby?” Adam said, ready to start another 4 hour fight. Okay, maybe a 2 hour fight. “You started the fight because you thought my beautiful gift meant I was ditching you.”

Instead of responding verbally, Brandon threw a handful of chocolate chips at him. Tragically, Adam did not react quickly enough to catch any in his mouth.

Less tragically, Brandon had put Adam on dry ingredients duty.This was for the best, Adam sucked at cracking eggs. But it also meant that Adam had prime shit-starting material literally at his fingertips. Brandon probably should have realized this before throwing anything at Adam, but the faceful of flour he got is as good of a reminder as any.

Unsurprisingly, things escalated quickly. There was basically flour everywhere, hopefully nothing that would mess up the cookies got in the bowl, though. Anyways, Adam didn’t have time to worry about the consistency of the dough, he was very busy putting Brandon in a headlock so that he would stop wasting chocolate chips. It was going pretty well until Brandon stomped on his toes, causing Adam to let go.

“Dirty play,” he complained. Brandon just laughed.

Suddenly Brandon seemed very close, and he was pushing Adam into the fridge. 

“Hey,” said Adam. Brandon’s eyes were very brown, and his hair had a hilarious amount of flour in it. A take out menu fell off the fridge behind him.

“Hey,” Brandon replied, looking up at Adam. “Would it be weird if I kissed you?”

“Oh,” Adam said, brain suddenly seeming more empty than usual. “I don’t know. Can’t know until we try?”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Neither of them moved.

“So are you gonna -”

“Oh my god, don’t pressure me.”

Adam couldn’t believe this. “You’re the one who said you wanted to kiss me, get on with it bro.”

“First of all, I didn’t say that I wanted to kiss you. Second of all, shut up.”

Before Adam could deliver his clever response to that garbage, Brandon pulled him down by the shirt and, well, kissed him.

When he pulled back, Adam’s hands were on either side of Brandon’s floury face. “Not weird,” he decided.

“Yeah?” Brandon grinned. “I’m still deciding.”

“Take all the time you need, buddy.” The cookies could wait, Adam’s pretty sure they could make a new batch tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading buddies :)


End file.
